


Matching

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Rule 63, Some Plot, oral sex briefly happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “You teased me all evening,” Chikara reminds Tetsurō, hands tracing all over her body. “I hope you plan to make it up to me.”“Don’t I always make it worthwhile?”





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot came to be after discussing this idea with a Kuroo rper.

The instant the door is closed, Chikara pounces on Tetsurō. The taller girl makes a sound of surprise swallowed by the younger girl’s mouth on hers.

“You’re such a tease,” she mumbles between kisses and Tetsurō simply laughs. Chikara huffs and pulls her close again, deepening the kiss. Tetsurō chuckles into the kiss before lifting her, one hand on her back for balance and one hand on her ass to keep her steady… and to squeeze her ass. Chikara whimpers into the kiss and Tetsurō tries her hardest not to cum right then and there.

Patting herself on the back for only fumbling slightly as she carries Chikara up to latter’s room, she somehow manages to open the door. She’s glad the Ennoshita aunts are out of town so there’s no chance of them walking in on their “activities.”

Once they’ve entered Chikara’s room, she immediately strips off her pleated skirt and thin V-neck tee, leaving her in her naked glory.

Tetsurō nearly squawks. The sight is nowhere near new to her, but each time she gets to do this with Chikara, share the intimacy only lovers get, the trust and vulnerability apparent, makes her heart melt.

While she knows Chikara agrees with her, it’s evident that’s not what’s on her mind.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes,” she mumbles, lifting her shirt. Tetsurō happily assists her in the removal of her clothing and soon enough she’s naked as well. No matter how much confidence she displays to the world, even she’s insecure about her body but under Chikara’s adoring gaze and loving praise, Tetsurō pushes aside any fears and worries.

Chikara pushes her onto the bed, straddling her waist.

“You teased me all evening,” she reminds Tetsurō, hands tracing all over her body. “I hope you plan to make it up to me.”

“Don’t I always make it worthwhile?” Tetsurō answers with a grin. She gently guides Chikara further up the bed, until she lays down with her head propped up by the pillows. “Sit on me.”

Chikara moves up further and sits on Tetsurō’s stomach.

“No, on my face.” Chikara turns pink and does as she’s asked to do, hovering over Tetsurō’s mouth.

“You’re still so wet, kitten,” she smirks, mouth right by Chikara’s lower lips and she whines, the cool air teasing on her wet area. “I’m glad I haven’t lost my touch.” And with that note, Tetsurō gets to work.

As her lips and tongue move around Chikara’s lips— the ones further down south— Tetsurō relishes the amazing whimpers and moans that escape the younger girl’s mouth. After being denied for over two hours, being teased while they watched a movie with their friends and unable to sneak away without causing suspicion, it’s no surprise how fast Chikara cums. She licks up every bit of her orgasm and grins to find Chikara hunched over her, head resting against the headboard, letting out cute little mewls as she basks in the afterglow of climax.

“Oh fuck,” she pants, catching her breath. Tetsurō stares up at the goddess above her, admiring Chikara’s heaving chest and lust-lidded eyes staring lovingly at her.

Tetsurō gently tugs Chikara down from and the younger female settles down beside her. Curling up next to her, head on her shoulder and fingertips lightly tracing her stomach, Tetsurō considers how accurate the nickname kitten is for Chikara.

“You’re totally a cat,” Tetsurō offhandedly comments, not for the first time. “You purr and cuddle like a cat.”

“I’m a crow,” Chikara laughs, snuggling closer. She tangles their legs together and Tetsurō pulls the covers over them.

“Not really,” Tetsurō responds. “You look hot in black, but really sexy in red.”

Chikara lets out a peel of laughter. “You say that for every color I wear.”

“Not my fault it’s true,” Tetsurō grins. She pulls Chikara gently onto her stomach again, gazing up at her as her girlfriend laces their hands and plays with their tangled fingers.

“Sure,” Chikara sarcastically says, giggling again. _This is how I die,_ Tetsurō internally thinks.

She leans forward and blows raspberries on Chikara’s stomach, emitting a loud squeal. “Tetsu!”

“You’re so fucking adorable,” she mumbles against her girlfriend’s tummy. “You’re literally the phrase ‘as cute as a button.’”

Chikara, with a big smile, softly says, “I love you.”

Tetsurō hums happily. “I love you too, you big sap,” she says, curling her arms and brings Chikara closer to her chest, so she’s curled up on her stomach like a cat.

Before Tetsurō can suggest some more activities to ah, pass the time wink wonk, their phones buzz.

Chikara leans over to her bedside table and her breasts falling the perfect way, plump and soft and ready to be marked by her teeth and teasing tongue-

She drops her jaw as she scrolls through her messages. “Tetsu!”

Tetsurō snaps out of her staring and picks up her own phone. “Yeah?” she asks, opening the groupchat she’s been receiving notifications from.

 

**Terushimmy:**

Lmao whose panties are in my purse?

_[1 image attached]_

 

“You sneaked my underwear into Terushima’s purse?!” Chikara demands, giving a “glare” aka a soft glare meaning she’s not truly mad at her.

“Maybe,” Tetsurō innocently says.

Chikara huffs. “That was my favorite pair!”

“I’ll buy you more,” she promises, internally chuckling at her girlfriend’s pout.

“You better,” Chikara grumbles, folding her arms on Tetsurō’s chest and resting her head upon them. “I want them lacy.”

“I’ll buy you as much underwear as you want,” she chuckles, booping Chikara’s nose. “As long as I can steal them.”

“Sounds like a deal.” Chikara wraps her arms around Tetsurō, skin pressing so close it’s hard to tell where they each begin and end.

Tetsurō hums and runs her fingers through Chikara’s soft hair. At chin length when they first began dating, she decided to forgo cutting it recently and now her hair now skims the top of her shoulders.

“It’s not fair you can look sexy in so many ways,” Tetsurō complains, though the corner of her lips tug upwards. “Short hair? Sexy? Slightly longer short hair? Sexy. You’re just the sexiest person ever.”

Chikara’s face goes from light pink to scarlet over her comments. Before she can argue, Tetsurō kisses her nose. “Don’t try and argue because I will win this fight,” she insists, rubbing Chikara’s hips with her thumbs,

“Did you give Terushima my bra too?” Chikara adds, raising her eyebrows.

“Nah, I actually-” Tetsurō freezes. She meant to put it in Shirabu’s purse to startle and fluster the setter, but she remembers how needy Chikara was and let herself be dragged to the car before she completed her mission. “I think I left it out in the open,” she slowly realizes.

Chikara blushes the color of Tetsurō’s jersey. “Tetsu! You left my bra laying around?”

Another buzz causes them to both glance down at their phones.

 

**Yahababe:**

Who left their bra?!

_[1 image attached]_

**Terushimmy:**

Ooh it matches the panties!

 

Chikara groans and gives a pouty glare to Tetsurō. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Tetsurō winks. “I’m very cute, mind you.”

“You need to give me another mind-blowing orgasm to make up for it,” Chikara says, leaning down so her breast lay on top of Tetsurō’s. She doesn’t even try to hide how she’s ogling her girlfriend’s chest. She’s sexy as fuck, what can she say?

“Just don’t be prepared to sleep tonight," Tetsurō grins.


End file.
